Smoking Kills
<<< Previous chapter . . . Next chapter >>> Chapter date July 12, 1972 Target Gene, your father's campaign manager. Inventory Items needed You will need Gene's matches and Ivor's screwdriver. Ouija board's riddle "Every food gets done by me, turn me on and warm (sic) will they be."' Description Your father's campaign manager, Gene is visiting the house, ensuring him that the press will stay out of the maid incident and that he has "seen to that", especially considering that this is an election year. He is a chain smoker, which is key in luring him to his death. Both the police and Nancy will suspect that his demise was caused by the janitor's negligence in fixing the stove. Walkthrough Go get the screwdriver from where Ivor is fixing the broken lamp. Get the light bulb too (you will need it with Jed). Once in the kitchen, equip the screwdriver and activate the stove. Go meet Gene and steal his matches. He will go and light his cigarette from the stove, which will explode, killing him. McGuffin's Entry I had a feeling there was something weird going on in that house. I couldn't quite yet put the pieces together, so I took a step back for a while, let it brew. After a few weeks, the call came in. Just when things were getting back to normal, there had been another accident in that god forsaken house. It happened on a rainy day. i think it was Tuesday. The janitor who was known to be quite a drinker was fixing a bathroom on the lower west wing. Notebook updates *''Fathers colleague Gene. He visits my father sometimes for business. I hate it when he smokes in the dining room. Gives me a headache. *''I have stolen Gene's matches. Now only way for him to light his cigarettes is with the oven. I should set a trap of some kind. '' *''The oven has a system that prevents the gas leaking out. I need a tool of some sort for this.'' *''The oven is rigged and Gene does not have a clue. Now all we have to do is wait...'' Mentions * You must steal the matches from behind Gene's back, where he cannot see you. * If you get the matches before tampering with the stove, Gene will light his cigarettes from the stove untill you "fix" it. He will also remark on your father's delay:'' "Ah shit, what's keeping your father? I need to find some new matches. I can't be messing with the oven each time I need a light". * If you haven't figured out what tool you need to rig the stove and where to find it, Gene himself will tell you all you need to know: "The button seems a bit loose. I should probably borrow a screwdriver from the janitor and fix it. That drunk sure as hell ain't gonna do it himself". So hurry upstairs where Ivor is fixing the broken lamp, snatch that screwdriver and spare Gene the trouble of fixing it himself >:) Notes * The matches cannot be handled with telekinesis, only stolen manually. * Holster the matches as soon as you have them. Walking with them in hand in front of Gene will get you spotted. Bugs *Even if you are un-detected, Gene will still say: "Stop creeping around, Lucius. You're making me nervous"'', but as long as the cursor is not red, you can safely take the matches. *If you have a slow PC you will spawn in the living room. **You will be stuck in the floor as well.Category:Chapters Category:Lucius Chapters